retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosa
"I'm not just going to sit by and let things go to hell. I'll do whatever it takes to protect everyone!" Info *Name: Rosa *Age: 23 *Birthday: August 23rd *Pokemon: Typhlosion *Type: Ice *Familiar: Rei *Height: 5'11" *Moveset: * **Blizzard (Replaces Fire Blast): On a roll of 18+, will freeze the opponent if it hits **Hail (Replaces Sunny Day) **Icicle Crash (Replaces Flame Burst): On a roll of 18+, will make the opponent flinch if it hits **Extrasensory (Egg Move): On a roll of 18+, will make the opponent flinch if it hits **Earthquake ™ **Thunderpunch (Tutor Move): On a roll of 18+, will paralyze the opponent if it hits **Focus Blast ™: On a roll of 18+, will lower the opponent's defense by one if it hits *Ability: Snow Cloak: During a hailstorm, user's evasion is boosted by 2. *Hair Color: Light Pale Blue (Some may say it is almost as white as snow) *Eye Color: Pink *Skin Color: Pale Peach *Features and Notes: **Rosa owns a bladed polearm, which she uses for Icicle Crash. **She has a good number of scars all over her torso, due to a run-in with Polis and a battle with the legendary oracle, Zephyr. Personality Rosa initially appears to be the unapproachable, cool loner type. She walks and looks as if she had a purpose. But, she is not as much of a loner as her appearance might betray. She’s very friendly, and willing to help those in need. Initially, she had seen things as ‘black’ and ‘white’, but her experiences have opened her eyes, and she is willing to give anyone a chance to truly establish themselves as ‘friend’ or ‘foe’ to her. She used to have a wild, merciless side, but it seems to have vanished, although she is extremely protective of those whom she is very close to. Rosa is willing to do whatever it takes to protect her ‘family’ (as she may call them sometimes), which leads to her getting into rather dangerous situations. She does doubt her strength on occasion, but she has been trying to push those doubts away, and focusing more on trying to help everyone, including herself. Rosa loves music and loves to sing, but really hates loud noises. History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin Rosa was originally bred for one purpose and one purpose only - to battle. Born from a Typhlosion mother and a Smeargle father, she was given to a beginning trainer, when the breeder decided that she wouldn't make the cut. Being separated so early from her parents, Rosa was very clingy and was unable to battle for a while until she was a bit older, according to a doctor who checked her over. The trainer, a young lady, understood and raised the Cyndaquil at home until they were both at a good age to travel. However, a problem was soon discovered. Although not apparent as a Cyndaquil, when Rosa evolved, she became more destructive, more violent. She would attack Pokemon without mercy, eventually to the point that her trainer had to send out another one of her Pokemon to subdue her. She was suffering a sort of bloodlust. Her trainer became very concerned, and stopped using her for battles unless she needed to. However, she wasn't going to abandon Rosa - she wanted to help her. She took her to therapists and doctors, but their suggestions were not of much help. Rosa was aware of this problem as well - and she didn't seem to mind. It was instinct for her to attack, and to keep attacking. One battle, though, changed everything. Rosa was pitted up against a large ice-type - a Beartic, owned by a traveling Trainer from Unova. It should've been an easy victory. After all, she was faster, she was sure she was stronger. However, her opponent proved her wrong. He trapped her among icicles, and struck her hard with a Thrash attack. It was unknown if he suffered the same problem she did, but he dealt a large amount of damage to her - enough to send her into a mild shock. Her trainer had to back out of the fight to help her Quilava. While recovering, Rosa's thoughts raced. She had faced what she was, and it terrified her. She thought of the pain her opponents had felt, the panic on her trainer's face, the terror of her opponent's... She could have killed someone. Or, she could have died. It changed her entirely. She started to back down from battles, or only did so while holding back. While the urge to go all out still lingered, she managed to keep herself under control...most of the time. It took her a while to evolve, but when she did, it seemed like she was in the clear. Keyword - seemed like. But that wild spirit still remained, and she was forced to hold back again. It was a shame, really - she was starting to love battling again. One summer's night, her trainer was having a barbeque with several friends, and all the Pokemon were having a grand time. Rosa, however, felt a bit suffocated and wandered off to the forest on her own. It was there that she came upon the enigmatic figure, and her arrival to Cannvi Island... Current History The Beginning Rosa had woken up alone on Cannvi, and began her new life wandering the island. Her travels eventually landed her in the city of New Gogolplex, where she ended up meeting several others, including Samedi and Anon, and at the ruins of Old Gogolplex, where she met the eccentric monk-in-training, Anzan. With his help, she landed a temporary home at the Wind Temple, where she worked until she earned enough money to purchase her own little apartment in New Gogolplex. The Christmas Thieves Eventually, word got out that thieves were spotted around the island, responsible for stealing the star to top the island's Christmas tree. Rosa was among the many who answered the call for help during the 'final battle', so to speak, and knocked out one of the Delibird with Jack and Lusia's help. However, she stayed back to help nurse the wounded. The Tournament After the Christmas star was returned, things eventually returned to a relatively peaceful lull, before the tournament was announced. Rosa had become antsy before then, and felt that participating would get rid of her sudden desire to battle. Her first and only fight was against the Ghost/Normal Jellicent, Ferskivann. After a long battle, Rosa eventually succumbed to her burns. However, she was able to assist Samedi with one of her battles, and managed to help her friend get to the semi-finals. The Fated Meeting After Rosa's defeat in the Tournament, she took to wandering the island again to be alone with her thoughts. On a trip along Mount Ominous, she spotted a strange man traveling up to the top. Going to meet him, she learned that he was a scientist - Doctor Hannibal Morganti. He had been yearning to do a little exploring, and felt that the ghostly volcano was hiding SOMETHING...The two were eventually joined by Anon, and a Whiscash by the name of Ryouta. The four reached the top of the volcano, and after spotting a strange spirit jumping within, Hannibal and Anon leapt in after it, with Rosa and Ryouta following closely behind... The four eventually found themselves in a strange cavern, where they soon met three spirits - Fink, Berkel, and Middle. The ghosts had lived there their entire lives, and had explained to the explorers there was no escape. However, a strange orb was spotted, resting on a pedestal - the Ghost Orb. Hannibal, his greed overcoming him, snatched the orb, and caused the volcano to erupt. The four explorers managed to escape back to Cannvi, Rosa getting Berkel out of the volcano, but Middle was lost...and the ash from the resulting eruption fell onto the island. Ghost Invasion The ash from the volcano eruption soon took the forms of those long dead. Rosa, already made wary of Hannibal's actions, felt very uncertain of the spirits wandering around. Going to confront the Spiritomb, she learned that he had a problem of his own - his deceased wife, Angela, had also returned thanks to the spirit ash. While at first she tried to aid the doctor, Rosa soon began to distrust him more and more, deeming him insane and unsafe for a time, eventually deciding that she had to get that orb at all costs. When she finally attempted to confront him, Atila and her giant Mawile appeared, and it turned into a mad scramble for the treasure, resulting in Rosa angrily and accidentally revealing Hannibal's regrets in front of Angela. That day ended with heartbreak, and Rosa hid herself away upon realizing what she had just done, afraid to face Hannibal. She didn't truly meet up with him until an acquantince, Evander Nalin, brought the Typhlosion to where the doctor had been temporarily staying - along with Fiorello and Carolyn. Eventually, the Ghost Orb fell into Atila's posession, and she deemed herself the new ruler of Cannvi island, creating a 'palace' in the middle of Scrappy Alley, where she turned anyone who fell into her Mawile's hands into brainwashed ghosts. Heinz, the island's resident Darkrai, called for arms, and Rosa, along with Hannibal, Angela, the Nalin family, and several others, responded almost immediately. After a long struggle, Atila caused her own demise, being devoured by the Mawile, who was soon soundly defeated...But then, Fink showed up, a huge beast and angered by Middle's death. He intended to make the scientist his target, but in the nick of time, Berkel showed up and convinced the enraged spirit to not seek revenge. With the Ghost Orb in good hands, it was time for the spirits to return to the afterlife...Angela parted from Hannibal, the two having reconciled. The Void As the island started to rebuild from the events of the ghost invasion, Rosa found herself visiting the Nalin household more often, checking up on Hannibal, who had fallen into depression after watching his wife vanish in front of his eyes. Rosa developed a close bond with Evander, Fiorello, and Carolyn, and was even invited to live along side them. She also did a bit of research on the Void, trying to see if she could be of any assistance to the Electric/Ghost Spiritomb. Soon, Heinz announced that there will be an exploration party sent into the Void - the same four explorers who traveled into Mount Ominous. Together with Hannibal, Ryouta, and Anon, Rosa leapt into the strange portal... Their first experience within the Void (Beyond falling through space essentially) landed them within a odd room that sapped up electricity and glowed. They were immediately confronted by another Spiritomb, who split up into 108 different ghosts and attacked. Their bags jumbled up from the fall, the explorers managed to use what items they had with them to defeat all but one of the ghosts, who begged for mercy. After a quick rest, Rosa and company traveled to the next part of the void...and the Spiritomb ghost that remained hurried off to warn her superior... The four soon found themselves in what appeared to be a neverending desert, with a town and some ruins in the distance. They agreed to travel to the town to rest up and get some supplies, only to learn that the townspeople had a problem - a thief had stolen their water. After a quick bite to eat and some information gathering, the explorers took different posts around the town, and soon, a figure was spotted and pursued to the ruins. A quick fight followed, ended thanks to Hannibal's Hypnosis, and they dragged the thief back to town, where it was revealed that he was one of the townspeople, a Zoroark. His attempts to fool the townspeople ended in failure, and Rosa found where he had been keeping the water - for all of his fish. A Water-type Furret coughed up a strange stone, which opened the portal to the next segment of the Void. As the explorers were starting to leave, though, a strange figure appeared with the Spiritomb ghost from earlier...but they (perhaps fortunately) moved on to the next area before they could properly see - and confront - the figure. The last segment of the Void the explorers ended up in was in what appeared to be a room filled with sand and strange ruins. A Ground-type Huntail burst from the sands to attack the four, but the Void suddenly warped them out as it threatened to collapse... The Transfer Soon after the explorers were warped out of the Void, Rosa had learned that Evander had become critically injured, and hurried to try and help nurse him to full health. However, it was shortlived, as suddenly everyone was warped off of Cannvi island. Rosa had woken up alone in the Jade Amazon of Tarpaulin, and quickly fought her way out into the open fields of the Sunny Abode. While she stopped to catch her breath, she encountered a strange metal boy, who seemed to recognize her. He introduced himself as Amaranthine Morganti. Rosa was stunned, and asked about Hannibal...only to be told that the Spiritomb had died. Blaming herself for being unable to help her friend, Rosa took it upon herself to try and help Amaranthine, although it did prove to be a struggle... She was soon reunited with Evander and her friends, and they worked together to try and understand just what was happening and why they were suddenly warped from Cannvi. Rosa and Evander soon admitted that they had feelings for each other... Sometime before the Ghost Shard Event, Rosa encountered Polis in the Ghastly Glades, and was instantly attacked. With some help from Cassandra and Samedi, the Typhlosion managed to get away, but not without several wounds, resulting in some of her scars. Artexerxes' Invasion While Rosa was not involved with the exploration in the Crystal Masoleum, she was quick to get involved in the resulting invasion. She had met Ryouta and Evander in Meloxi just prior to the attack, and the three quickly retreated with Amaranthine and others to the Sanguine Stronghold. After a quick regroup, they, led by Gaia, traveled back to Meloxi, where they confronted and defeated King Artexerxes. Rosa and Evander remained at the Stronghold for some time to keep an eye on the recovering King and... Reunited Prior to Artexerxes' attack, Rosa and Evander had met up with Ryouta just outside the Sanguine Stronghold. The Whiscash had been doing the Gym challenge, and had been invited by the enigmatic leader of the 8th gym to battle. Upon heading into the gym, they recieved a nasty surprise: Hannibal Morganti was not dead. Wearing bizarre shackles, and suddenly a Dark/Dragon type, the former scientist lost his memories of the two, and quickly and mercilessly defeated Ryouta in battle. Rosa was quick to defend her fallen friend, and tried to call out to Hannibal, all in vain. She and Evander brought Ryouta to the Falling Star hospital, trying to make sense of everything. During Artexerxes' attack, when they reached the Sanguine Stronghold, they found that Hannibal had been driven mad, and they (Along with a few others) were forced to fight the Spiritomb. After he finally fell, Ryouta, Evander and Rosa hurried to his side, and Rosa shattered the shackles. Darkness erupted from Hannibal's body, and he soon awoke, a Ghost/Dragon type, and they had a tearful reunion...but it was short-lived, as Meissa soon appeared, taunting the fighters before teleporting away. Rosa went and, after convincing him, brought Amaranthine inside, where he and Hannibal truly met and spoke for the first time. Ghost Gate Eventually, the Ghost Gate had opened up, and Rosa, along with Evander, Ryouta, and a few others traveled through it. The group split into smaller groups, and Rosa was left with her fiancé, her best friend, and someone she only met briefly during the Christmas Dance - Ethel Barnz. Rosa was a little wary of the then Dark Cinccino, but did her best to try and get along. After a confrontation with three ghostly Houndoom, the small group reunited with the others, and met with Ayakashi, who led the team to Pharora. Their presence terrified the resident ghosts of the city, and the explorers were taken to the cave where the Baron waited. He attacked almost immediately, and the group was forced to fight for their lives. After much destruction and a casualty, the Baron was defeated, and the Ghost Seal was aquired by Ayakashi. Soon after the Ghost Seal was obtained, Rosa regained her first memory - a feeling of cold, of pain, and of fear. Psychic Shard Event Just prior to exploring the Ghost Gate, someone had discovered the Psychic Shard. This shard ended up swapping around everyone's typing - Rosa became a Flying type. She was thrown off by the sudden change, and had a great amount of difficulty with flying around. During this time, she and Evander moved from Vered to the Overgrown Mansion in the Sunny Abode. Dark Shard Event One night, while Rosa was at the hospital with Evander, everything suddenly grew dark when the Dark Shard was discovered. Electricity went out, there was no source of light...and there were horrible monsters everywhere. Rosa and Evander were forced to flee the hospital and hide away in various locations as they slowly made their way to the Stronghold, where the Dark Gate was located. While they were unable to enter the gate (As a team was quickly assembled and handled the gate with ease), the two managed to avoid harm. Once the Dark Gate was cleared, Rosa regained another memory - of a fatherly figure. Psychic Gate Finally, after about a month of delays, it was time to travel into the Psychic Gate. Rosa was among the many who chose to go inside, along with Ethel and Ginza. The three of them - as well as Sawyer, Aulé and Lei Lian - formed one small group as the entire body of explorers split up to handle the different challenges provided to them by the Oracles. Rosa's group had to solve a strange puzzle involving crystals. While at first they were just inspecting the crystals, the team soon figured out the answer - each Crystal had a 'type' that had to be strong against the one beside it. The group was the first to solve their challenge, reached the courtyard, and waited for the other teams to join them. Once everyone had joined up, the Oracles made themselves known, and had warned that they will attack if they saw reason to. Rosa was amongst the many to plead not to fight, and the Oracles agreed to leave those wishing not to battle alone, and taught the three who sought to fight a lesson. Rosa returned home alone and soon returned to being an Ice type. She also regained the memory of evolving for the first time, and being thrilled over her new strength. Species Swap For a short period of time, almost everyone's species was changed thanks to a rather angry Kiama, as a show of her strength when Al-Elden refused to give up the Electric Shard. Rosa was temporarily changed into an ice-type Zoroark. She was a little more mischievous during the event, but had a slightly flawed Illusion ability. Around this time, Evander was met with an unfortunate fate. It is unknown if it was through shock or through an outside force, but Rosa's memory of him was quickly wiped. Soon after, she moved from the Overgrown Mansion and joined Hannibal and his family at the Sanguine Stronghold, where she now currently resides. Normal Shard Event When the Normal Shard was discovered, Rosa was one of the many plagued with the constant need to sleep. She ended up being too drowsy to join the others at the Normal Gate. During one of her sleep spells in the Cottony Plains, she met Amun. Soon after the Normal Gate was cleared, Rosa remembered her battle with the Beartic - the sight of the beast, and various screams of her name. She was left wondering about her strength, and if she was truly capable of protecting her friends and 'family'. Going against her better judgement, she decided to see how well she would fare against a Legendary, and went to ask one of the Oracles for a friendly match. Zephyr agreed to it, and while it was close, Rosa was defeated, left with more scars from the Moltres' Ancient Power. Shackled Friends After a quiet, peaceful lull on the island, Vercingetorix was finally slain by Gaia, Artexerxes, Charlemagne and Ethel, after the Landorus attacked Amaranthine. Rosa had remained at the Stronghold to help Hannibal patch up the wounded Golett. Soon after, she and Ethel got into a discussion over lunch, and Rosa explained to her friend what she knew about the shackles. But Vercing's defeat soon brought about a problem - whatever dark force that used him, Hannibal, and Artexerxes...was active and shackling other people on the island. The morning after her conversation with Ethel, Rosa awoke to find out that all the entrances/exits to the Stronghold were sealed off. Going to speak with Hannibal, she was shocked to find him and Amaranthine bandaged up, and learned that Ethel was suddenly shackled as well. Quickly devising a strategy, the three of them (With Arte and Charle as back-up) confronted the Seviper, and managed to defeat her and free her from the chains. While they patched her up, though, Hannibal contacted the other gym leaders, and received information that there were at least two others with shackles - including Ryouta. Rosa also encountered Saiph, the Deoxys who appeared after Artexerxes was freed, but was unable to catch him. The next day, Rosa had set out of the Stronghold, and soon encountered the crazed Whiscash. She begged for him to see sense, hoping that the chains did not take complete hold, but she was unable to reach him, and was forced to retreat. That night, she and Hannibal hurried to find their friend, and with a little help from Leviathan (And the not-so-helpful drunk Cassey), they freed Ryouta from the shackles and quickly got him to the hospital. Poison Shard Event When the miasma from the Poison Shard covered the island, Rosa fell ill very quickly, and was bedridden throughout most of the event. She attempted to participate in the Summer Tournament, but was easily defeated. Once the Poison Gate was cleared, she regained another memory - this time, of her attacking her opponents over and over, without mercy... The Electric Shard and Gate Soon after the miasma from the Poison shard cleared up, Al-Elden made the decision to track down one of the explorers who had found his ship deep within the Submerged Caverns, and found Lei Lian in the Ghastly Glades. About to relinquish the Electric Shard to the Snover, he was almost attacked by Kiama, who had been trying desperately to retrieve the crystal from him. Lei managed to catch the Shard, triggering the bizarre effects - children became adults, and adults became children. Rosa regressed to a 16-year-old, temporarily 'de-evolving' back to a Quilava, but she still remained as intelligent as she was prior to the event. The rest of her friends all children (with the exception of Amaranthine, who became an adult), she ended up trying to take care of all of them...which proved to be a hassle. Eventually, she, along with Ethel and other explorers, traveled to the Electric Gate, where they returned to their original ages once they passed through. Pursuing Kiama, who had charged ahead of them, they crossed a wasteland that was charged with electricity, some bursts catching and paralyzing a few of the explorers. Reaching a sinking clock tower, and subduing an Electric/Steel Gyarados that blocked the entrance, the explorers quickly ascended the tower, eventually reaching a floor with a healing fountain, and a wounded Cobalion - Raxiel. He explained that the Guardian, Avelot, had been shackled, and that Kiama had already gone ahead to confront him. The explorers quickly hurried to the top of the tower, where they found the Palkia frozen in time, and the corrupted Dialga. A great battle started, Avelot freezing people in time, and even tossing two of the explorers into another timeline. After a long struggle, Kiama managed to free herself when Avelot was weakened, and with her help, the Dialga was finally defeated, and freed from the shackles. Rigel, the Poison Deoxys, appeared and taunted the explorers, and Rosa, along with a few others were quick to attack him, which angered Ethel. The Seviper stormed off, and Rosa was left on her own. Questioning Avelot, she learned that he was the one they had almost confronted in the Void about a year prior, and he granted her the Electric Seal. The Grass Shard The Flying Shard The Ice Shard and Gate The Fire Shard Character Relationships Ryouta: Close friend - Rosa was quick to bond with Ryouta during the exploration of Mount Ominous. The two of them spar on occasion, and she is very supportive of him in battle. She tends to see him as a brother figure. Hannibal Morganti: Close friend - Initially, Rosa and Hannibal butted heads constantly, and Rosa had once deemed him a 'threat'. After the Ghost Invasion on Cannvi, though, she started to understand him a little, and currently sees him as an older brother-like figure. That's not to say he doesn't give the Typhlosion scares... Ethel Barnz: Friend - Rosa couldn't help but be a little wary of Ethel during their first meeting, when Ethel was Hannibal's date during the Christmas Dance. They slowly developed a friendlier connection through gate explorations and living under the same roof. Amaranthine Morganti: Friend - Amaranthine was the first person Rosa met on Tarpaulin. She immediately became protective of the Golett, and did her best to try to help him understand everything. Now that he's more or less 'living', she's a little more relaxed. Much like how she sees Hanni as a 'brother', she sees Amaran as a sort of nephew, and is glad to speak with him and will still do whatever it takes to protect him. Samedi: Close Friend - Samedi was one of the first people Rosa met back on Cannvi, and one of her first friends. While they haven't been able to speak with each other as of late, Rosa still sees Samedi as a good friend, and seeks her advice. Amun: Friend - Rosa has only met Amun a few times, their first meeting being a little...awkward. However, despite that, she finds Amun to be a very interesting person, and is very happy to speak with him whenever she can. Artexerxes: Acquaintance - Rosa, living under the same roof as Artexerxes, has not had much of a chance to really speak with the former King. However, she respects him, and hopes to speak with him more. Charlemagne: Acquaintance - Same with Artexerxes, Rosa has not had much of a chance to really interact with Charlemagne...although she does hope he will lighten up and open up eventually. Zephyr: Acquaintance - Of the Oracles, Rosa feels a bit more relaxed when it comes to speaking with Zephyr. She greatly respects him as a legendary and as a battler. She is curious as to what exactly happened to him and the others, but... Category:Characters